If You Look Into The Eyes of A Killer
by Instabilitas
Summary: XMen, BSSM: Magneto reflects on his past shortly receiving a mysterious fax from an old foe later meeting up with a strange woman and an unlikely rival. Suspense, Angst, Deception, Rivalry. R&R's accepted. Enjoy. other chars: chaos, galaxia
1. Reflection

Before all great Fan Fiction, comes the even greater disclaimer that makes a story what it is, (aside from the author of the story). "X-Men", Magneto, "B. S. S. M." (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon), Galaxia, and all other characters belong to their respective creators. I did not create any of the above, nor make any claims to hold rights to them. I pray you folks enjoy the story.

* * *

**Reflection**

If you look into the eyes of a killer, would you know they are guilty? Would you already know what they were about to do, or did for that matter? What happened many years ago was not an accident. Innocent lives were lost at the hands of a mad man. However, it was I who would turn into a bigger monster than he. It was so cold back then as I felt the frost biting at my skin, and the element would soon encompass my heart. I was tainted even before I did anything. The day after I learned of my true abilities my entire world as I knew it crumbled before my eyes. To think an unfortunate encounter with yet another human scum could change my life forever. The Nazis weren't the only ones who I received a nasty hand of cards from. Not only would I watch my family suffer at their hand, but I would later assume the suffering of my true love and the precious result of such pure love.

Once the reign of evil subsided, I fled with my lover to a distant town. A place we both called home. It was an Inn—rather small but it was only a temporary solution until we saved enough money to buy a house. It was our home though, a place we could finally call our own after so many years. Soon after a new light shed upon us; the birth of our daughter, Anya. She was so small and gentle, and very much like her mother. Although happiness was attained at home, it was not to last for long.

It started when an odious man, who's name is too loathed to say, cut a bad deal and decided not to pay me for my first days wages. When I found out of this matter I took it into my own hands to seek justice. There was no way I was going to simply stand idle whilst my family was barely holding together back home because of it. I didn't realize at the time what I had done. Perhaps I even wanted to forget it all. By the time I could do anything more, the nearby crowbar crashed into the backside of the man, injuring him greatly. There was no possible way I could prepare for what would happen next.

It was an "accident" they say. The raging flames that consumed what I had worked so hard for. My wife was fortunate enough to be out long enough before the fire, but when I went back for my daughter, I was forbidden to enter. The cries of innocence slowly drifting away from me. I will never forget those cries of help, those cries of pain, suffering–a most terrible death. _"Daddy! Daddy!"_ It was all I could hear from such a short distance. The more I tried to go to her call, the more I was restrained, beaten, and ridiculed. I was being punished for trying to save my precious talisman. If only there was a way I could become stronger than all of them. If I could make them all suffer the way they made myself and my family suffer. Then it suddenly hit me.

What I did could not compare to any act of malice they had inflicted upon me. The last conscious words I could hear in my head were, '_this is for you...'_ but to whom I was speaking of I did not realize. All I knew was that this thing inside of me was growing stronger by the second. Such a feeling, it was all too familiar. The power that enabled the crowbar to hit upon the man would reach its peak. Every single shard of metal around my being and everyone else soon flew violently like a storm of pure hatred coursing through my veins. I didn't care about anything anymore, and for that, I lost everything. I lost the last of my control, and I enjoyed it. I was the last one standing, except for Magda, my wife that stood horrified at the brutal scene of death before her eyes. The last I saw was her hair flying past her shoulders in an attempt to flee as far away from me as she could.

_"You are no better than them. You are a monster! Stay away from me!"_

So I did. The final piece of the puzzle was set in place. I would become a new person from that moment on. No longer was I a mere human. I was a superior being! I would change the lives of millions from this day forward. I, was a being that wielded a godly power. Hell, I was a god, and I still am.

—

I stand at the tomb stone of my beloved where several red roses lay wilted, and petals that were once as desirable as our love once was, were now withered and black. A freshly cut flower of the same origin fell gracefully from my hand as I looked to the engraved markings on the slate. It was as if I expected to see something else written there instead of her name. My eyes glance to the glimmering object which lay on my finger; a ring, my wedding band from so long ago. How silly it was to still wear it after so long, but it was a part of me and a symbol of the love we once had. I took it off to idly roll it between my index finger and my thumb. Never once taking my sight off of it, I suddenly went into a trance as if hypnotized by the movement.

Magda wasn't always the most easy to deal with all of the time, but I still loved her regardless. There was a way about her that just made me feel as if a part of me was always missing, but I found my other half when I met her, and at times my better half. From those god-awful Concentration camps, I had become extremely bitter during those times. It is ironic that despite all of that, I found a light during those dark times. It was when I saw her I felt my happiest. For the longest time I blamed myself for everything that happened to my family.

The Nazis brutally beat myself and my family to the point where they would even beg for death at times. For that they would get beat even more and left to suffer. I was no different from the matter. We were all eventually lined up like animals waiting to be shot. I loved them deeply and they were all I had to live for. I resisted the urge to shut my eyes when they held the weapon to our heads. The officer ordered the soldiers to open fire, but the bullets never reached me. Each and every one of them fell into the ditch we dug earlier for ourselves, and I was soon to follow. It was hell trying to get through all of the masses of rotting flesh before my eyes. It was a nightmare, but I had to escape no matter how hard it was. Somehow, there was something inside that willed the fatal shots away. However, I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't done the same for my family.

Every point in my life that I felt I would fall into that ditch again after I met Magda, she had a way of letting me know things would be okay again whether she said so or not. It was simply a look in her eyes that had a way of making me feel that small shred of hope again. She gave me another reason to go on with my life. To look forward to the happiness that was so close to being attained. However, that hope was taken from me when we hit a rocky part of our marriage.

She became doubtful of me when I couldn't find a steady job. I had several odd jobs of hard working labor, but that was barely enough to sustain a family of two. Argument after argument was exchanged each night I came home from a long day's work. She lost her faith she once had in me, until one day I found the job of a life time. It was another construction site that hired me full time and I could now better support us. Things started to look up again, especially when we learned of Magda's pregnancy. Such a joyous time in our lives. I cannot recall a happier time.

Shortly after our daughter was born things began to get complicated again. My payment was conveniently getting cut for the first days of my grueling hours of work by the new boss. I was fine as long as we still had money to pay the bills, but the money we had was barely enough and I sought vengeance. Magda began to lose faith in me once again, and our marriage was slowly being pulled out from under us.  
  
I realize now, that she only supported me when things were good. My senses began to come back to me as I realize I am still holding the ring. I take one last look to it before looking back at her tomb stone. With that I willed the ring towards the slate. Slowly did I begin to fill the letters of her name with the alloy of ring until there was nothing left.

"You never loved me like I loved you, and for that, I will never let myself love again like I did you."

I feel my figure begin to walk away from the site. This was yet another new start for me. I was free of the shackle that bound me to a now loveless marriage. Alone to walk the path of the future with the remains of the past.


	2. Fabian Cortez

**Fabian Cortez**

It's been years since I have become a new man. So much has happened over time, just some more things to look back on to mount on my shelf as a trophy of scars. The damage on account of others and some partial to myself. In the end, I have won. I will always win and nothing in the world and beyond these stars can defy me for long.

There was something that was kept a terrible secrete from me for the longest time. A woman of the past, one I once held such high standards for had given birth once again to precious talisman I was forbidden to call my own. However, nothing, and no one can keep me from what is mine forever. Not one, but two. Two precious beings who possessed the blood of a god. It was my duty as a father to try to save them from their already tainted ideals. An unfortunate matter they fell into the wrong hands to begin with. It was years later I found out I had a granddaughter as well. A young girl by the name of, Luna. How I loved her like one of my own and still do. It is unfortunate the father of the child, and my son, dislike me because of brainwashing; which to this day I am certain of. We do not get along, but of course, he is the one at fault for that. Him and that damned group of vigilantes called, the X-Men; lead by the core of my problems, Charles "Professor X" Xavier.

A man by the name of Fabian Cortez, once an assumed loyal ally, turned to a fatal enemy. His existence after the episode at Camp Hayden resurfaced in an attempt to take control of the island of Genosha, a place ceded to me by the United Nations. It was an attempt to bring peace and stability to the location, which I so graciously succeeded in doing. That is until news of my granddaughter, taken hostage by a malevolent foe struck my being, and it struck me like a bag of stones. Of course when I found out who was responsible for such a distasteful act, I made certain he would pay. Although as much as I wanted to dismember Cortez myself, the act had been already done by a true loyal follower, Exodus, whilst I tried my best to uphold the "empire" that was crumbling beneath my feet.

—

I look to the now idle computer screen before my eyes. It's been ever so dull as of late and for once I was a bit uncertain as what I was going to do. I could only plot so much before I begin to run the same ideas over and over through my mind. From the last loss on my account, I've also been extremely bitter. Revenge was a constant reason to my motives. Justice in my own eyes would be sought through any and all means. A pulsing red light caught my attention as I look to the open slot with suspicion. A fax, but from who? I was not expecting anything.

The frail looking sheet of paper began to slide through as the sound of printing could be heard from the master computer. Over all it looked as if it was a request to meet in the city of Tokyo, but who it was from perplexed me even more.

"...that is, if you want to assure the safety of your so-called secret Antarctic base from the X-Men.

Signed,

Fabian Cortez"

I felt the weight of the paper sink deep into my grip. It was annoying and highly disturbing at the same time. An immediate reaction was to crush it within my grasp, and so I did. If this was someone's idea of a sick joke, it was the least bit funny. However, who ever it was seemed to know about the base and that would have to be taken care of.


	3. The Flight

**The Flight**

Something about the flight in didn't sit right with me. I looked like any other "human" upon the flight, but I couldn't help but have this feeling I was being eyed by someone, or something. However, when I looked around to see if that was the case not an eye was set upon me and everyone was going about their individual routine. Most sleeping, some reading, and others staring idly out from a nearby window or eating. I sought comfort in looking to the window through the corner of my eye whilst seeking out any immediate threat.

"Would you like something to drink, Sir?"

"Do not bother." It was the only thing I could think of speaking right now. My mind was too occupied to even look to the meager service that stood aside me. This "Cortez" was getting to me more than I should bother with it. A ghost of the past it seemed, but of course that could not be true. For some reason I repeatedly had told myself that as if to reassure the fact he was no longer applicable. Never had I doubted myself before. The entire wait was making matters more stressful than they should be.

"Sir?"

"I said do not bother." As I went to turn my attention to the voice I feel a strange aura coming from the being, but what it was exactly I could not place a finger on. There was something strange about this entire flight, and this feeling I've been getting has not ceased to bother me still. My eyes narrow a bit giving the stranger a slightly perplexed look.

"Gomen nasai." The figure bowed in a seemingly polite way as if apologizing. I was not too familiar with what was said. Her hands were placed in front of her waist, holding them together in a casual position.

"Excuse me?"

"Ara...Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry, Sir. I'm very used to speaking my home language it slipped my mind that not everyone understands." She placed a hand at the back of her head while grasping the cloth of her outfit in a slightly nervous manner. Her face lightly blushed as the emotion became apparent in her face as well.

"What business do you have speaking to me?" I kept my eyes narrowed not knowing entirely what I was in store for. However, I had a relatively good idea from how the female was acting.

"I'm Miss Aya Reiko, representative from—Itai!" The girl abruptly switched back to the other language, stopping in mid sentence as she fell forward slightly as if hit with something on the back of her head.

"Baka na! Nani o suru?" Another female stood in back of her holding a fist. Putting two and two together I assumed she was the reason for the other girl's reaction.

"Itai, itai, I—Crow-san!" Miss Aya exclaimed turning to the darker female standing rather crossed.

"BAKA NA!" I simply sat idly as I watched the scene before me. The woman made another strike to the girl's head.

"Gomen nasai, Karasuma-san!"

"Iki masho!" Without hesitation the other female grabbed a hold of the girl's hand seeming to pull her in the other direction.

"What is the meaning of this?" My voice raised slightly to try to get either of the two's attention. It was my turn to be annoyed, and with better reason than the two of them had.

"Ara! Gomen ne—I mean I'm sorry, Sir. I must be going now. Sorry for inconveniencing you. Have a nic— "

"Imaima!"

"Hai, Karasuma-san! Good day, Sir." Once again she was being pulled away. What a strange pair, but it was no matter. Time was passing by a bit faster now and I would soon reach my destination. Sleep was out of the question never the less. The rest of the flight was rather quiet after that. I couldn't help but give a second thought to the previous encounter, but I suppose it was probably nothing to worry myself over when there was a much more important situation at hand.


	4. The Grand Hyatt Tokyo Hotel

The Grand Hyatt Tokyo Hotel 

It is a city within a city. The scenery around my being was amazing, although beauty can easily be deceiving. The crowded streets didn't bother me considering I was generally used to this scenery back home. A building with a large arch across the "A" indicated that The Grand Hyatt Tokyo Hotel was mere inches away from my being. I made my way through the thick paneled doors that guarded the main lobby. I could easily see the marble tile which was a dark grey. Soon enough I'd be walking upon that glass-like surface towards the Grand Chapel. Of all places, this being chose to meet in such a place. It was odd, even for Cortez, but somehow I slightly believed it was him despite how illogical the thought was. The place itself was a decent structure, for something human made that is. Of course despite how grand it may look to others, it could never compare to my own structures I constructed myself.

There was an opening just ahead of a distance I have been walking. I was nearly positive it was the landmark just by approaching it. Walking through to a rather dim lighted area confirmed my thoughts. The benches were lined in two rows containing a handful of other benches heading towards the front of the Chapel. A podium met my view at the end of the aisle where two smaller, and darker ones were at each side of it, evenly distanced apart. What caught my eye the most was the head of hair that accompanied the tall figure on the other side of the main podium. A man, and that hair was all too familiar. He wore it in the same manner Cortez did, but that could be a mere coincidence.

"Greetings old friend." I could nearly feel it in my bones this being was enjoying this situation all too much. The body began to turn to face mine. Its eyes locking into mine as I nearly let out a breath of air at the sight. "I'm sure you still remember me, don't you Magneto?" That smug grin planted upon his face. He was dressed in his mutant apparel and all from what I could see.

"You are not real." I assured myself once again. There was living proof, but that didn't matter. I was still in denial. This couldn't possibly be true at all.

"I assure you I am. Shall I prove it to you? I'm sure I can twist you around as I please once again." He made a leap over the stand as if it was nothing. An obnoxious rebel from an upscale family; bored with his former life and sold his soul as far as I am concerned.

"Cortez, how I imagined this moment even if it is a lie." I stood my ground despite how close he was approaching. "I suppose you want my life for my base having put it so bluntly." Sarcasm dripping from my speech. I remained calm regardless.

"Do you think I'd go through all this trouble just to have you figure out the obvious? I think not. I hold a proposition for you as a matter of fact." His arms crossed against his chest. I in turn mirrored his actions.

"Oh? If it's not to kill me, do tell." As I said that a laugh emitted from his being. I stood even more perplexed, but ready to brace any sudden attack. The room began to emit some kind of dark smoke of a sort. It was as if it was coming from the walls itself. The very smoke that began to encompass the room swirled around his being, and his eyes glowed a crimson red. His figure began to shift into something nearly shapeless and slightly evanescent. My immediate reaction was to step back from the sight of something uncertain. Although proud, I was not an idiot either.

"What's the matter, Magneto? Afraid of a little _change_?" What was left of the figure smirked while those piercing orbs sunk deep into mine. The tone of the form changed to something low, sounding as if several beings were speaking at once. It was neither male nor female, but demonic.

"What are you? Have you lured me to my grave?" I kept my tone calm regardless. No matter what lay in front of me now, I was not going to cower away.

"Not yours, but it is someone else who will die at not my hand, but yours." It kept it's place beginning to hover as a black entity, as if it was an upside down isosceles triangle with a head. It's sides like torn cloth, blowing in an invisible wind. The darkness was its wind, and the energy howled throughout the room. It was a wonder it didn't capture the attention of others, but when dealing with the face of evil, it was hard to tell what to expect.


	5. A Proposition

**A Proposition  
**

The howling seeped in and out of my ears as my eyes remained fixed upon the entity in front of my being. It was hard to tell if it was even mortal. As far as I could tell it was a demon, but those didn't truly exist did they? At least they didn't in this world. Perhaps in another life time, but that was one thing I was sure of.

"What if I refuse to do as you say?"

"It is not your say, Magneto."

I found myself suddenly standing in my mutant attire. How it appeared upon my body so quickly was beyond me. The creature before me seemed pleased, and so my eyes further narrowed. "Is this your doing as well?"

"Do not ask questions that are so blatantly obvious."

"I would watch your tone if I were you." I made a gesture to tilt my head back slightly. It was a wonder how I remained so calm in this situation, but I had seen far worse in the past. Once one has seen the ultimate horror of death before ones eyes, there is not much more that can be more frightening than ones own. However, even that was not a fear of mine. If I was to die, I would go down fighting like any dignified man would.

"I believe it is _you_ who should watch their tone." The black-thing seemed the least bit pleased with my last comment. "Although you possess this power, you are not immortal. You are far from being a _god_." It was as if it was getting some demented pleasure out of angering me.

"What ever you are, I will be sure you meet what ever demented maker you came from with that talk of yours."

"Are you so certain, Magneto? I think you best evaluate your way of thinking before something unpleasant happens to you."

"Heed now demon, or suffer the wrath of the Master of Magnetism."

"I heed to no one. I do not doubt you are powerful, but there is someone else who possesses an even _greater_ power than you. A being who is a threat to not only me, but to you as well if you are not careful."

"You lie." I nearly let out a laugh at the thought of someone more powerful than I, but what got me the most was someone who could also pose a genuine threat to me.

"INSOLENT HUMAN!"

I must have upset the thing in one way or another. Before I could react, a stream of dark wind entwined with an equally dark electrical component struck my figure just below my chest. It pained me greatly, but I couldn't show any sign of weakness. I would simply raise to a defiant stand to spite the enemy any way I could. The sensation of tingling and numbness slowly coursed throughout my entire body as I went to move. I ignored it regardless. Somehow I felt my body slowly collapse uncontrollably to the ground. It was so hard to breathe all if a sudden and I felt as if I was experiencing my last breath. Before I knew it the entire room began to swirl around me until the darkness encompassed me completely. My eyes shut heavily upon a last word, although what I could not say. I didn't even know if it was from myself or the creature. All I knew was the darkness.

—

I reawaken in a different setting. It was not the Chapel I had lost consciousness in, rather it was what appeared to be a bedroom. I was back in my previous attire of white collared shirt with a tie that went with the gray colored pants I wore. My sports jacket was hung over a nearby chair and the sound of a game show could be heard. Several dings and dongs accompanied by cheers and an announcer; I look in the direction of the sound to find a young lady sitting upon the couch in front of a television set. Her gaze met mine. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been sitting here quite worried about your condition after that bad fall you must have took." She shook her head while turning her body in the direction I was in. My head was pounding for some reason, and it took me a while to fully comprehend why she seemed so familiar.

"You are the one from the flight, are you not?" I finally speak to her while bringing a hand to my head.

"Hai! Yes, I am." I hardly knew her from a needle in a hay stack and she gave me the brightest smile regardless. She was dressed in a maid's outfit this time. I couldn't help but become suspicious as to why she was here.

"Why are you here?"

"Ano...You took a bad fall and we found you on the Chapel floor."

"We?"

"Cro—Karasuma-san and I." She took a pause to place a hand at the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "She didn't want to help me bring you to your room, but I convinced her otherwise." A laugh. "Your room key was laying next to you and everything. Did someone try to mug you?"

I began to shake my head as my other hand raised to place aside my head. This was terribly confusing and I had no idea what was going on for once. "I have never checked into this place and I was not mugged."

"Ara?"

"Do not bother apologizing." So I assumed she was apologizing, or would. "Please leave now."

"Gomen nasai, I'm sorry." Her figure rose to politely bow as she went on to apologize anyway.

I watched her walk towards and out the door. I rose to turn off the incomprehensible sound emitting from the television. Through the door I could hear some random bickering in that foreign language again, which I now assumed was Japanese. The voice of Aya, and another I assumed to be the other accompanying her from the flight. I shook my head just thinking about what was going on. So childish it seemed. Assuming I was now alone my figure walked to a nearby chair to sit upon. I had to think about everything that had happened. It all had to come together some how.

"What a sad excuse for a human." Came another voice from inside my room.

My eyes dart to the source of the sound. A female sitting upon the bed I had sat on merely seconds ago. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I suppose I do look a little different from before." She smirked while eyes that were once green turned a dark crimson. "But I assure you, you will never forget me, Magneto." As if nothing she leaped off the bed landing in a perfect stance aside where I sat.

"Tell me who you are." My mood was quickly changing to an angry state of mind.

"I have many names and many forms. I am nameless, and I am without end. However, most "refer" to me as Chaos."

"Most but not all. You will be regarded as a thing to me."

"Do not test me, Magneto. I'm sure you remember earlier."

"What do you want?" I was growing ever so impatient as well. This being what ever it was sure knew how to push the right buttons.

"You know what I want."

"Who is this being you speak of?"

The room seemed to darken as this "Chaos" smirked. Black energy swirled around it's being and a new figure emerged form the shapeless mass. It was a remarkable being, but I'm sure this was all an illusion like it was the last time. The woman that appeared before me looked as of she was out of some sort of Egyptian Mythology. Adorned in all gold, I assumed she was of some royal status. If this was some idea of a joke, I did not find it the least bit funny.

"I agree to nothing."

"We shall see." As quick as the being appeared to me it vanished along with the darkened atmosphere, leaving "Chaos" no where to be found. What the hell did I get myself into now?


	6. Crossed

**Crossed **

I awake in a bed, but it was not my own. I expected to see the familiar atmosphere of my base in Antarctica, but I was greeted with a sense of confusion. Was it all a dream I had? Slowly did I raise to see the bit of light coming in from the curtains that covered the window on the other side of the bed. My body felt so cold and out of place. It was as if I had not been here at all for too long, but I knew somehow I have. A table with a card atop of it and my jacket hung over the chair neatly. I had no idea how it got there to begin with but merely assumed it was my doing from last night. What a night it was. In a way I wanted to think this terrible dream was only a dream, but was it? I needed some time to think about all of this. Perhaps a decent walk about the streets would do me some good, and so I would.

My presence left the comfort of the bed to head towards where the card was. It was a key of a sort; a key to the room I was in most likely. I slipped it into the coat pocket before putting it on. I felt groggy and soon found myself heading towards the bathroom to refresh my being with ice-cold water. The mirror was merciless upon showing my reflection. I looked so beat and fatigued. When I looked to it again after the icy sensation hit I was back to my old self again. Although age has been unkind in sparing my youth exteriorly, internally I felt immortal.

As I passed the television set I looked to the couch adjacent to it. For some reason I recalled the female from the flight in my dream—Or so I assumed it was a dream anyway. What tricks the mind can play when under certain conditions such as sleep. I took another look to the T.V. reaching to turn the power on. The same game show that was on in my dream met my senses. How strange...I immediately turned it off to head out. I was letting this pestering feeling inside get to me more than I should allow it to.

—

The streets were crowded as usual. I felt as if I stood out in a way, but not a single being was paying the least bit of attention to me. It was all in my head, just like that ridiculous dream. My eyes were keep to my surroundings never the less. An unfamiliar place all together and how I talked myself into coming in the first place was now beyond me. How foolish to think that Cortez would really be alive, and even more foolish to take the fax seriously. Not even halfway down the strip, something sends my body to a sudden halt. I nearly fell back at the force, but had I been paying closer attention I would have seen the figure in a rush trying to get past me.

Their head was down for a few seconds, but when they looked up it must have became apparent something got in their way. However, instead of an apology, I got a rather crossed look from the other who I could now make out as female. I made sure to match her glare in response, waiting for her to at least say something. After a few moments her head turned abruptly to look away from me as if I had not even existed. What nerve she had thinking she could so easily forget about the whole thing.

"In much of a hurry?" My voice finally broke the awkward silence between us. With that her attention was drawn upon me again.

"It was you who was not watching where you were going." Her tone was cold and nearly without emotion and it was then I noticed her eye color.

How strange but if I didn't see it with my own eyes I would not have believed it. Her eyes were a piercing crimson. For once in my life I actually had a feeling of uneasiness. There was something strange about her but what, I did not know—Aside the eye color of course. In a small way I was taken back. Then it hit me. She had the same color eyes as that being in my dream; or so I thought it was a dream.

"There is something familiar about you."

"Is there?" It was one of those questions that sounded more like a retort than anything else. She said nothing more before turning to walk away from me, but I was not going to let her.

"I want an apology from you." My voice was not heard. Her long hair, flowing a golden color to a dark crimson at the bottom wavered behind her as she walked. Must be a fad in this place to dye ones hair two different colors. However, I would not be ignored. I proceeded to quicken my pace to match hers and when I was within arms length of her, I reached out to her shoulder—Which turned out to be a mistake on my part.

Her hand placed atop of mine as it was forcefully thrown down from her figure. She did not let go and turned her figure sharply to mine with an even colder glare from before. "Do not ever touch me!" and so that voice became stern and hostile as she held a firm grip on my hand.

"Do not think you are getting away without apologizing. I demand one this instant!"

"I should break your hand off this instant," A pause as she tightened her grip. "but you are not worth my time. I owe you nothing." My hand was thrown to the side as if it was nothing more than a crumpled piece of paper.

Her figure turned abruptly to continue on in the opposite direction, and I was left to clench my fists in frustration. Who in hell did she think she was? It all happened so fast I hardly had time to react. I should have, however, something inside kept me from doing so. Perhaps it was better in any case.

—

Oddly there was hardly any people seated within the café when I walked in. Perhaps they knew something I didn't, but no matter. At the rate this day was going, hardly anything could surprise me much. It wasn't too hard to find an open booth being most were available, so I took the one closest to the door.

"Can I take your order, Sir?" Came a sudden voice from aside of me.

"There is no menu on the table. How can you take my order?" I feel my head turn to the service only to be greeted with the sight of the note pad covering their face.

"I see..." Slowly was the pad moved away from the source. When I caught sight of their eyes I nearly fell over. "I suppose I'll have to arrange something for you then." A smirk. What was once green was now a crimson color.

"Who are you?"

"How quick we forget, Magneto." The figure took a seat across the table from me. Her eyes turning a green color again. She raised a hand to brush away some strands of black hair that had fallen.

"Again, who are you?"

"What a bother having to repeat myself..." The female shook her head as if taking pity. "I am the one known as, Chaos."

Damn that thing. So it wasn't a dream after all. "You are a nightmare that won't leave me alone." I took my head into my hands as I proceeded to rub the sides of my face in the process.

"Don't test me again, Magneto. I have had a rotten day so far and getting me angry would be the last thing you want." I caught its gaze from a part in my fingers. "Did you see her yet?"

"That is a very vague question. I don't have to answer anything."

"You do if you value your future. Or should I tell Professor X about your secret Antarctic base? I'm sure that will go over well with your plans."

"Leave my future out of this!" I dropped my hands from my face as I raised my voice firmly to the creature before me.

"Very well. I'll just be on my way to the Xavier Mansion. I'm sure your precious base will be raided in no time." Her figure went to leave the table.

"Wait." I narrowed my eyes at her as her motion ceased to turn back to me. "Very well then."

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually." That monstrous being underneath that human flesh grinned from ear to ear.

"Tell me the name of this person."

"Her name if you must know is, Galaxia." Her expression turned serious as she turned to walk out of the café once again. This threat has a name now, and things were starting to come together a bit as well. Things were going to get even more interesting, but where would I find this person? Or would she find me? Only time holds the answer.


	7. Playing Two Sides

**Playing Two Sides**

Zero Star Sagittarius, the zenith of the galaxy. Even Chaos couldn't fathom how this empire would prosper at my will. I look to the hollow walls around me. Such structure built with my own hands, such a grand array of a sanctuary. A symbol of the power that runs deep inside it. _'Galaxia....Galaxia!...GALAXIA!'_ I hear the menacing sound of that troublesome creature that brought me here to begin with. Of course it was solely my choice but I take orders from no one... _'GALAXIA!' _...except Chaos. It is but a temporary thorn in my side, a necessary task to play along with until the pieces to my true intentions are in place. With little effort I will my figure to appear before the formless energy of power, kneeling before the pit it resides in as my head lowers respectfully.

"Galaxia, it is now that a great threat to us has arose. It is within that meager town of Tokyo, Japan that a man by the name of _Magneto_ has come to rival _our_ power. He seeks the power of a _star_ and will stop at nothing to drain the town of the precious Sailor Crystals we need. This mortal being poses a great threat to the both of us."

"Impossible—" My head arose to look into the eyes of the bearer bringing such news.

"You dare to defy my words?"

"Of course not, Chaos-sama." I once again lower my head as if I am shamed it would think such a thing of me. "However," I feel my eyes connect with the sight of Chaos once again with confidence. "If it is true, I will be sure to rid us of the problem immediately." My body rose to a stand as I took a bow, lowering my stance slightly.

"You better know what you are doing, Galaxia."

"I have not once lead this empire into failure. You have no reason to doubt me, Chaos-sama." With a rise of golden light spiraling upward around the female's figure she was gone without a trace.

—

_'I have many names and many forms...' 'I am nameless, and I am without end...' '...I am without end.' '...if you must know, is Galaxia.' 'Galaxia...' '...without end.' 'Her name if you must know, is Galaxia.' '**INSOLENT HUMAN**'_

A jolt of my body upward caused a sudden seated position to form. My hands raise to my face feeling the beads of sweat run down my forehead. Another dream, so it seems. It was becoming more and more difficult to separate reality from fiction. Perhaps it was even my mind recapping past events. How foolish of me to be consumed with such useless thoughts. I reach to the side of the bed grabbing for my clothes. What mattered was finding out the motives of this creature called, 'Chaos.' Though I have agreed to it's terms, it was only a verbal consent—I owe it nothing! However, I feel as though I should be careful of my steps from this day forward. There is this sinking feeling inside, plaguing me, perhaps even warning me of something misfortunate to come—Ridiculous!

"Excuse me..."

The voice took me off guard, but had I been paying attention to the door I would have noticed the face peering into the room. I look to the voice with suspicion and annoyance. How they had managed to get in was beyond me. Perhaps it was that damned thing coming back to plague me.

"Please leave at once."

The girl sheepishly stepped into the room in a maid's outfit. Heh, no wonder she got in so easily but there was something familiar about—

"Gomen ne—I mean, I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know you didn't wish to be disturbed. There was no sign on your door and I thought—"

Now I remembered who she was. Seems once you see a person in this town they don't leave you alone. "Ms. Aya, correct?"

"H—Yes!" She replied with a bright smile upon her face.

"I thought you were someone else, but no matter. I was just on my way out anyway." I grabbed my jacket with the rest of my belongings that were laying around the room, which was not enough to even bother packing.

"Oh?"

"So if you will excuse me, I'll be on my way now."

"Gomen ne, I can't let you leave."

I narrow my eyes to her as anger grew inside from her words. "And just why not?"

"You have something I'm looking for."

"Do I? I'm afraid whatever it is will remain mine. Step out of my way." I grabbed for the door-knob proceeding to open it fully, but another figure approached from behind the girl causing my body to cease motion. A hand lifted to flick the girl upon the back of the head.

"Nani o suru?" The other woman yelled to the girl with an angry expression upon her face.

"Itai!" and so the pattern began. Ms. Aya's figure doubled over as she grabbed a hold of her head.

"Nani o suru?" The woman repeated.

"Itai, itai, itai—"

"Kikoeteiru ka?"

"Ara?" The girl finally turned to the other woman with a surprised expression on her face. "Crow-san!"

"BAKA-NA!" The darker woman raised her voice as well as a fist in front of the girl's face.

"Sumimasen!" Aya flinched closing her eyes, shortly opening them to blink to the woman a few times. "Nani o suteru ka, Karasuma-san?" An absent minded expression replaced the former timid expression.

Her angry expression worsened as well as my mood. It was bad enough when I could understand what was being said to me, but it was worse when I couldn't understand. I abruptly passed between the two clenching a fist. Though no words were said my expression said everything. Not even bothering to turn to face them again, my figure advanced down the hall while more incomprehensible words were being exchanged by the two.

"I need to leave this town..."

"You need to remember your agreement." A chilling voice came from behind my figure, although I know I had not been followed. My eyes narrowed to the source knowing who it was even before I saw them. I could physically feel my body begin to tense up at the sound of the voice as my hands clench into fists at each side.

"Just what do you want from me now?" I feel my stance remain the same regardless trying not to let the creature get to me as best as I could.

"Watch your temper, Magneto—And I would advise you face me when speaking." I turn to meet the falsehood of "_human_" essence, feeling a sentient of repulse on the rise inwardly. I feigned a smile just to spite it and forced my position to relax as my arms folded casually against my chest.

"As I would advise you be quick in telling me the reason to grace me with your presence—Yet again." The demon's expression faulted as a steady drone met my ears. I could feel the air become thicker as if it would hook what little air was left from my lungs.

"You will always amount to one thing, Magneto." A dark mist filled the atmosphere making it even harder to breathe. Spirals of smoke and an energy the color of the darkest night entwined around both Chaos and myself. "Nothing more than a pathetic, arrogant, human who's foolish _pride_ will be the cause of your undoing. The master of imbeciles." I tried to make an advance towards the one who dare defile my image and make a mockery out of my name, but an invisible force kept me at bay. I could only stand with fire in my eyes, just building up power inside of myself to direct an attack towards the enemy. "Yes, beautiful hate. I feel your power growing inside. Let your hate embark an even greater power within yourself. Feel my energy as _yours_." A sudden burst of energy shot toward my solar plexis causing the last of my breath to give way. I feel my body lift from the ground speeding back uncontrollably into the thickness of air around me. I sense drones and distortion in the air while the scenery began to mimic the vicissitude soon encompassing me in a swirl of darkness, and the last of my senses give way as the energy consumed me.

"The pieces are set in place. All there is now is to become a spectator within the crowd. Be prepared, Galaxia. _Be prepared_." [said aside]


	8. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

"_Damn_..." I awake against the base of a tree as small pink petals fall on and around me. "What the hell happened now?" I find my voice escape me although I feel as if my words are coming from someone else. My eyes shift to the scenery surrounding me as a hand placed against my forehead to try to rid myself of this lingering headache. To my surprise I am greeted with the sight of mutant attire adorning my flesh. This feeling inside of me was growing from the start, but since that last encounter at the hotel, an even stronger feeling grew atop of the one already lingering. I could feel a change in my body but what exactly it was eluded me entirely and it irritated me greatly. There was something not all clear with my present state and I could feel something closing in on me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice interrupted from above. "The light of stars that shine in this city."

I turn my body to face the source completely. My gaze met a figure shrouded by the petals that covered the smaller branches hanging over me as they began to waver. Before I knew it what was once there disappeared without a trace of it's existence. I raise myself to a stand, looking and bracing for what may or may not still be lingering. Finding nothing there I begin to move away from the tree with caution.

I could feel a strange energy approaching from the right. My eyes dart to the source meeting a blinding, golden light rush at me with great speed. I felt my hand raise to quickly counter whatever it was with the magnetic energy that surged throughout my body. A black and silver energy entwined together to counter whatever the energy was. I was surprised to see whatever power that fueled the attack caused it to have a slight advantage over mine. However, both energies canceled before the opposing power could reach me.

"Where are you?" I feel my eyes narrow heavily. Not only could I not see where they were, but an attack that held such power behind it couldn't have come from someone ordinary _human_ of this town. No, something greater wanted my attention and so they had it. "Show yourself!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll find you no doubt. I'll tear every last one of these trees down to find you if I have to."

"I can't possibly imagine what you'll do when you find me." I could feel the sarcasm overpower the reply.

"Do not test me! I am in no mood for childish games."

"A game is it? I'll show you what a_ game_ is." The sky began to darken heavily as clouds of black swallowed what blue was left. Rolls of thunder began to sound as a stream of black electricity crashed on top of a tree parallel to my being. My arms raised to shield myself from the explosion of shattering tree bark and burning petals.

"Are you so much of a coward you cannot show yourself?" I felt my voice rise with anger.

"Are you so much of an idiot, you dare speak to me like that? Do you understand who you're dealing with?"

"Obviously _not_." With those words of defiance a stream of golden light headed towards me with such speed I could not counter it if I tried. A force within it hit against my neck as it sent my backside into the base of another tree.

As quick as it all happened the light soon formed into a grip tightening around my neck. I refrain from shutting my eyes at the discomfort. The light quickly faded to reveal a woman standing defiantly in front of me. Adorned in gold, her attire was that of a metallic alloy creating the appearance of armor. Eyes of a piercing crimson and a headpiece that looked like something out of Egyptian mythology. I raise a hand to pry her grip, but she kept strong like an Ox. My eyes stare deep into hers not once wavering. There was something strangely familiar about her, but I couldn't place it at the moment.

"Not only foolish, but weak as well. Such trash can never even begin to fathom the power of a star."

"What...of...this, _star_ business?...I know...nothing about it—"

"Shut up!" Her eyes narrowed heavily on me with fire within her gaze.

"Who are..._you_...to speak to _me_ in ... such a manner?" I felt my teeth clench with anger. How dare she speak in such a tone.

"You are in no position to question me."

"That can easily be arranged." I feel the energy surge within myself. A new feeling of power that grew with each breath of despise for the woman. _'Brace yourself'_ The words of someone other in my mind. My heart began to beat heavily as each breath became deeper. The grip around her wrist tightened around the bracelet she wore as my eyes filled with fire. Energy that flowed inside of myself soon found its way to her, causing magnetic energy to surge into her arm. I felt her grip loosen enough to break free from her advantage while I let her figure drop to one knee. She quickly disappeared from view in a flash of golden light, once again eluding my sight.

"Galactica INFLATION!" A shout came from a distance ahead of my figure. Before I could make out the source of the voice a stream of black lightning shot towards me, striking me in the solar plexis. I doubled over in a winded state as the attack took me off guard.

"Consider this a warning, Magneto. This isn't the last you'll see of me." I raise my head to see a flash of golden light emit from where the attack came from.

The dark sky began to fade back to its original state as if nothing happened, and it would have been believable minus the remains of the one tree. Once again I was left to myself and I had not a clue who this person was still, yet she knew who I was. There was no sign of her anywhere. I had a sinking feeling I knew her from somewhere and I would be damned if I couldn't remember yet.

I look down to the ground seeing my clothing had returned to normal. How strange. Never was I able to will it as I pleased, but perhaps there was something greater causing such things to happen. Perhaps it truly was a game with the pieces slowly coming together.


	9. Confrontation

_Note: I had a difficult time getting a proper translation of the Japanese phrases I wanted to write. So if ANYTHING is wrong, please let me know._

**Confrontation**

_He is strong, perhaps stronger than I thought he would be but it is of no matter. Soon enough he will not be a problem any longer. So you are the one they call "Magneto." How interesting..._

--

I returned to the hotel room and decided to stay in this cursed town for a while longer. While my stay here hasn't been all too long I needed to buy additional clothes since the ones on my back weren't enough for the time I had in mind. Of course this being said I had no idea how much longer I would be here but I would be prepared in the mean time. I sat on the couch expecting my usual visitor to appear but to my surprise no one showed up at my room, not even room service. Sitting here wasn't going to do anything but agitate me further so I decided to go for a walk in one of the local parks in the Juuban District.

It was much like the parks back home, except for the trees which were of the one native here - The Cherry Blossom. I searched for a place to sit which wasn't too difficult to do. There was hardly anyone here save for one person...

I narrowed my eyes having this sinking feeling I had met this person before but I couldn't place it at the moment. They didn't bother looking up or make any indication they even noticed I was here. Just as well. I sat down in the open spot next to them letting out a breath of air.

"Nani o suru?"

I turn to the voice. Ah, so they have taken notice to me being here. Their tone sounded as if it was a question of sorts, though what I was unsure of.

"Excuse me?"

"Baka na..." They began to mutter before narrowing their eyes to me. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down. What does it look like?"

"You do realize that there are other places to sit, do you not?"

"Ah yes, but this one is by far my favorite of them all. It has the nicest view of the park." Even I was amused at that one. I had no idea of this place before today nor had I even been here long enough to know any better. I did wonder how long I could keep her interest however.

"Ah so you take enjoyment in watching the cars passing by, interesting."

What in the world? I looked up for a moment noticing that we were seated near the park entrance facing the streets. "The sounds of the streets is relaxing for my nerves." I crossed my arms across my chest looking away for a moment. So she had caught on and I was a bit ticked off at myself for not taking notice of where we were before making my 'nice view' comment.

"Really." It was neither a question or a retort. Her tone was rather dry. "Your _presence_ is _not_ relaxing for mine." With those last words she took a stand and proceeded to walk away.

Unbelievable! Never had I come across a human as rude as she was to a complete stranger aside from that... I stopped in my thoughts for a moment recalling the woman from the other day, the one who nearly broke off my damn hand. So it seems this may be the same one from the other day. There was only one way to find out.

"I have had enough of your continuous disregard for others."

"Disregard?" She turned to face me again. "If you feel as such it is because you are worthy of such."

"That is a poor state of mind."

"You speak as if you know me."

"I do know you, however. We have met once before and it was equally uneventful." I successfully got her attention once again as she began advancing towards me. She stopped right before my figure and crossed her arms across her chest, her expression still unwavering.

"So it is you."

"Erik."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a name, you do realize this?"

"This should interest me, why?"

"It is the proper way to address someone."

"You have a way of getting under one's skin. Shall I proceed to break off your head this time?"

"Why you--"

"Oh? Did I anger you? Hmpth! Kuso wa tsuneni kuso desu!"

I stood to stand parallel to her. It was surprising to see that I did not tower over her, instead she stood practically eye level with me. I proceeded to ignore her ramblings in another language - one I still could not understand. Knowing her, it was probably some sort of insult, but that didn't matter. It was what she said that I could understand that was getting under my skin.

"Listen you--"

"_You_? Would that be under your standards of 'proper'?"

A scoff. Now she dares to use my words against me? "How bold of you...Tell me who you are, then."

"Watashi wa ginga no jouten! Toukai no senshi, Seeraa Gyarakushia desu!" She gave a pause after her elaborate speech in the language I couldn't understand a word of.

"'_Say La Galak Shia_'?" At least that's what it sounded like to me. I didn't know what that meant, but maybe it was a name of sorts?

"_Sailor Galaxia_, you idiot."

"And what exactly _is_ a 'Sailor Galaxia'?"

"**I** am Sailor Galaxia!" Her tone practically was that of yelling.

Sailor Galaxia? Wait a second... _Galaxia_? Could she be the same Galaxia Chaos was talking about? She certainly didn't look like the one that was shown to me. This being before me had long flowing hair, and was dressed in a long dress of sorts. Certainly not the Egyptian-like figure shown to me.

"Ah, so your business is sailing the sea. I think I am beginning to understand you better." I crossed my arms against my chest idly. Had I perhaps hit a nerve with her? If so, it was amusing how the tables have turned in my favor, at least that is how I viewed it to be at the moment. Aggravating her brought about amusement and a sense of satisfaction to my being.

"The magnitude of your brain capacity is alarmingly insignificant..." She clenched a fist as she trailed in anger. "To you, _cretin_, I have the abilities of a **god** and should be regarded as such."

"A _god_? You must be joking!"

"A _joke_? I'll show you how much of _joke_ this is!" With that her hand would raise and an invisible force would send my figure crashing to the ground quicker than I could react.

I let out a yell mostly out of surprise. This person obviously wasn't a normal human as I originally thought. Another mutant? While the thought crossed my mind this aura she had wasn't like any I had encountered before, it was alien-like. Perhaps it was stupid of me to assume such and not go with my gut feeling. I narrowed my eyes to her gradually bringing myself back to a stand. Whether she knew of my own abilities was beyond my current knowledge, and if she thought me to be one of those _humans_ it would be to her unpleasant surprise when I was through with her.

"It seems I was mistaken about you, but no matter. If it is power you wish to play with, then I shall show you what _real_ power is like." I thrust my hand outward as if to throw something at her. Though nothing visible to the human eye, it was an anti-gravity field to send her to the ground just as hard. If she wanted to dish that sort of treatment upon others, she had better been prepared to get it back; Which, assuming by her expression, she was not.

She did make an attempt to block what I had sent her way, but it was too late. I doubt she expected a mere _human_ to be capable of such a display of power. Her figure stumbled backwards but she quickly caught her balance. Though it was not to the full extent of my ability, it surprised me that she was able to fend off the majority of what I sent her way. I did however receive quite an unpleasant glare from her and that caused a great deal of amusement for me. Maybe I could gain the upper hand in the situation after all.

She didn't say anything at first, or at least was taking her time responding. I could only imagine what was going on inside that head of hers, actually, I'd rather not think about it.

"How interesting. It seems my assumptions about you were correct."

"What?" I was taken back by what she said and didn't know how to respond otherwise.

She took a step forward. "I sensed a strange energy coming from you the first time we met. In fact, you could say I have been watching you since you first arrived in this meager city." Her words were said as if partially speaking aside. Though faint, I sensed a smirk forming against her expression though it was hard to tell if it was really a smirk at all. "Those who shine are not easy to come across, but those who possess power are even harder to come by. You possess _a_ power, but you do not shine. At least, not in the way a true star does."

Now she was confusing me completely. There was that star stuff again, as that other -- Could she... in fact be that golden clad nemesis from the other day? I didn't want to think about that, but I would find out soon enough. I took a step forward showing no sign of fear once so ever.

"So not only ill-mannered, but a stalker also?" My tone was sarcastic at that. "I do not know of this 'star' business you speak of. However, I suppose now would be a good time to ask you to reconsider apologizing to me." If you think I am pushing my luck, your assumptions are correct. From my view point, I still had the advantage.

"An apo--" She shook her head letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Even so close to death..." Her voice began in a low tone. "Is that all you can think about during such a time!" Her tone at this point was fully raised again.

"No." I responded quite simply. "I'm not sure if what I am thinking is correct, but I don't think this was an accident running into one another today. Perhaps you planned the whole thing to draw me out for whatever reason?"

"How observant. While as that was _not_ planned, I can assure you that your _death_ will not be an 'accident'."

"Interesting. You seem to be able to think you can defeat me..." I gave a pause taking only a moment to think. "I suppose, human, mutant, or whatever you are, I have no other choice but to fight you. However, I don't wish for that to be the case." Which was the truth. All I wanted to do was return back home and forget about everything that's happened here. I let out a sigh. "Look, Galaxia, Sailor Galaxia, or whoever you are, I don't understand why I am here. A lot of strange things have happened during the time I've been here and maybe you even had something to do with all of it - I do not know. If not, you wouldn't believe the half of it if I told you anyway." Now it seems I was rambling to no one in particular seeing how hostel and thick-headed this being before me was. Normally I wouldn't let my words flow so freely with someone I hardly knew, and who was a possible enemy. However, perhaps I needed to elaborate to someone - anyone, even if that being would be the one to make an attempt at my undoing.

She folded her arms across her chest and seemed to actually be listening, or at least thinking. Probably of how to kill me. I let out another sigh.

"I don't know nor care of your troubles, but I suggest you choose your battles wisely, _Erik_, or should I say, Magneto?"

"So you know who I am..." I couldn't say I honestly expected that one.

"Kuso no hoshii wa doko made mo kuso! If you wish to rise against me to take the shine of this solar system, you will surely fail."

I let out a frustrated sigh practically clenching my fist. "I cannot understand what you are saying, I'm not of this country!" No matter. If that wasn't confusing enough when I couldn't understand her, it was more confusing what I could understand of her. "Shine of the Solar System? Damn, now what the hell are you talking about?" It was getting harder to keep my temper from getting the best of me. "Bah! No matter. If you wish to fight so be it!"

"You know well of what I speak of. Stars that shine forever, the Sailor Crystals of the solar system! That is what you came here for is it not?"

"What? You are out of your mind! I've never heard of a 'Sailor Crystal' nor know what one does. I am Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. I have everything I need to take down Xavier and his pathetic X-Men without inconveniencing myself to travel to another country - One which holds nothing of interest to me once so ever! Why would I come all the way here for something I never heard of, nor have a use for!"

"_Mutants_? So is that what you are? You're being here is proof enough!"

"Of course I am! Though, it is beyond my understanding of what exactly _you_ are. I don't sense mutant aura coming from you." A pause. "My being here is because of--" I stopped myself feeling my words to be completely useless. I was between a rock and hard place and I didn't like it one bit. "Not that you will believe me, but I received a strange fax from an old foe of mine. He said he was residing here and so I came here merely to investigate - Which proved to be a mistake on my behalf."

"Hmpht! Just another lowly existence. _I_ am a Sailor Soldier! I am the one who has been given the abilities of a God."

The level of anger that was surging inside of me was enough to reconsider not wanting to fight her. I clenched both fists tightly feeling the my power surge inside of me. At that instant my mutant apparel would replace the civilian clothing. Somehow I managed to will it back again, though I'm still not sure what was causing this to happen. Though mostly confused, I narrowed my eyes. "This form, is this your doing as well?"

"Though I can take and give life as I please, your existence is not my doing, but I can easily change that." A smirk before a golden light shot up from the ground encompassing her entire body.

When it disappeared before me stood a woman in golden armor, like a sailor uniform only in all gold and metallic. I looked to her for a moment before realizing who she was. So it seemed she was the one from the vision Chaos had shown me, and the one who had attacked me the other day...Galaxia, the one I had agreed to take down.


	10. Revelations

**Revelations**

She went to raise an arm into the air but I was quick to react. I took advantage of her attire and focused my energy into keeping her arms at her side. A look of surprise briefly passed over her being but quickly passed as her eyes narrowed again.

The sky would begin to darken - Literally as sounds of thunder rumbled above. The atmosphere itself became significantly darker and the temperature seemed to drop. Veins of black lightning ran through the sky but didn't strike downward. A swirl of energy circled around us as I felt an immense power emerging. I looked to her form which stood unwavering with the most menacing glare I have seen yet. She stood tall, proud, and with an air of confidence that could be easily mistaken for arrogance. It was almost like how the battle began the other day only this time the energy seemed to be far greater. I admit, I was a little impressed. It seemed she needed little movement to focus her power as did I. I'll tell you one thing, I sensed greater power at hand than I originally anticipated.

My cape began to blow in the wind-like energy as I merely stood with my arms crossed - Never once showing any sign of concern. I matched her look and narrowed my eyes.

"An interesting display of ability, however, it is still not enough to match the abilities of a _true_ god." I still focused my energy on her and instead took control over her entire attire. "Now _bow_." I extended a hand out and brought it down to cause her form to lower to the ground. I felt a great deal of resistance and managed to at least get her to her knees. Her head began to slowly lower and when I thought I had her completely she forcefully raised her head to look me in the eyes.

"I bow...to NO ONE!" A flash of golden energy blinded my view causing my attention to be distracted for a moment. When it was gone there stood a woman in a long flowing dress, the bracelets she wore were replaced with a fabric of sorts wrapping around each wrist. The energy around us didn't even waver and she raised a hand into the air. "GALACTICA INFLATION!" She brought her hand down sending a band of black electricity towards me.

I couldn't say that I anticipated that kind of display of power and immediately raised a hand to release my own band of magnetic energy which was a black and silver color entwined to counter as one attack. At first the two attacks seemed to be unmatched not once gaining an advantage over the other. Then I thought about the whole reason I was here and why I was fighting this being. It was all because of blackmail and I realized...The great Magneto has been conned into doing another being's bidding! This was not tolerable no matter what the circumstance was, and even so, I had jumped into this situation so blindly! _Chaos... I am a servant of your bidding NO MORE!_

_ 'It's a little late to reconsider, don't you think, Magneto?'_

I feel my eyes widen as a sudden voice interrupts my thoughts. This voice however, was inside of my mind and it wasn't my own. I momentarily lost my concentration thus allowing Galaxia to attain the upper hand. Her attack broke through mine causing it to plow into my chest. I flew back finding my backside hit against the pavement beneath. Damn that blasted thing! Even now it comes to plague me and in fact cost me a crucial advantage. I forced myself to one knee giving Galaxia a most hateful glare.

"Is it you who calls me to this place? Are you really the one known as Chaos - The one who has been plaguing me since the moment I arrived here!" I continued to force myself to a stand. That shot took a bit out of me but I was not completely harmed.

"Chaos?" She narrowed her eyes seeming to be at a loss of words for the moment.

"That bastard creature who can take the form of humans, but I know it for what it really is..." I began half speaking to myself as I clenched a fist. "Demon!" I looked to the sky as if something was magically going to appear. "I am through with you - Do you hear me! If you want this being before me gone, if you possess such a power, come dispose of _this_ yourself!" I fiercely brought up a finger to point at the one known as Galaxia. I felt as if the last of my sanity had been broken and I stood here, in a battle that had absolutely no cause to me once so ever. I looked back to the one before me letting my arm rest back at my side. "This was never my battle to begin with. I do not have a purpose here other than to bring down all who oppose me. If that includes you, if you are somehow working with this being or even are this being - it does not matter to me anymore! I shall bring you both down no doubt - For the sake of me!" I positioned myself into a defensive stance.

If she at all took to my words at all she didn't show it, at least not right away. She crossed her arms across her chest and the energy around began to subside a great deal.

"What are you doing? Why are you not attacking me!"

"You people of this planet are an amusing race." She began to smirk, though why I had no idea. "You, especially, are also among the most ignorant I have met yet."

"What did you say?"

"As difficult as it may be for you, take a moment and just _think_ about everything. If I was Chaos as you so accuse me of being, why would _I_ send _you_ to ultimately destroy _myself_?"

"Maybe it is not for me to destroy you, but for you to destroy me."

"Now there is something actually worth considering. While as your death would bring me great pleasure, I assure you, I am not the one who has led you here. More importantly, I am **not** Chaos, nor should I even be regarded '_the same'_ as it." She seemed almost insulted the thought so much as crossed my mind. Her demeanor seemed almost... civil, which was an incredibly odd concept.

I dropped my stance back to a more casual one matching hers. She was a strange one no doubt and I wasn't sure how to take to her at the moment.

"So if you are not Chaos, _who_ does that make you to me?"

"_That_, is solely up to you." Her form would disappear in a flash of golden light and the sky would return to normal. My attire also returned to normal as I simply collapsed into a seated position upon the nearby bench.

Why in hell was I always left more confused than I already was!


	11. Remember Me

**Remember Me**

_ Do you remember how we first met? I do, as clear as day. You saved my life, Magnus. From when we escaped together from Auschwitz, to when we were stranded together in the frozen woods... I never forgot your kindness and how you vowed to always protect me. I fell in love with you... _

_ But...That man isn't there anymore. What you've become...You are no longer that same man I fell in love with anymore. For that...For what you've become I can no longer stay with such a man -- This man obsessed with knowledge and power. There is no more love in that man._

_ 'You're not the man I loved! You became a monster!'_

_ Those words were harsh, but I feared for my life. I wish things could have been different, but it is too late now. Now, all that is left is..._

_** FOR YOU TO DIE!**_

I shot up into a seated position gasping for air. The sweet image of my beautiful Magda warped into this hideous monster with glowing red eyes, its voice that of several beings speaking at once. It was dark, shapeless, demonic...It was...Chaos. Although I had let her go, it was disturbing to see her as such a monster. I assumed it was a dream, but I couldn't tell for sure if that thing was inside of my head again or not.

I grabbed my chest feeling a sudden surge of pain shoot through it. Luckily it was a brief passing but it startled me none the less. I suppose I took to that blow more than I realized. Speaking of which...

_ 'So if you are not Chaos, who does that make you to me?'_

_ 'That, is solely up to you.'_

Galaxia. Who was she exactly? I took a look around the room noticing nothing out of the ordinary about it. To my knowledge no one had been in it and there was no sign of any one other than myself. Had I finally managed to avoid annoyances all together? I doubted such but it was nice to be alone as brief as it was probably going to be. I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. Another day in this place and I couldn't even come close to predicting how it would turn out this time.

I closed the door to my room intending to wander around the perimeters of this place when a voice nearby caught my attention.

"Doshiyo, doshiyo, doshiyo..." The girl had her head down apparently lost lost in her thoughts. She didn't seem to take notice that I was standing there and proceeded to walk past me.

I arched an eyebrow at her realizing who it was. "It's you again."

Startled, she let out a yell before abruptly turning around in my direction. She immediately dropped to the ground and her hands clasped together in a prayer-like position as she held them in the air. Her expression was that of sheer terror. "Sumimasen, Gyarakushia-sama!" Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times. "Ara?" She appeared confused for a moment before jumping back to a stand. "You're... not Galaxia-sama..." A bright smile replaced the former terrified expression as she canted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, Sir. I thought you were someone else." A hand went to rest on the back of her head as she let out a nervous laugh.

Her extreme change in demeanor took me off guard briefly. After a moment of staring at her I finally was able to shake off my stupor. There was one thing that grabbed my attention from her rambling. "Galaxia?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." She gave another laugh before dropping her stance to a more relaxed one. "I should be going." She finished quickly as she went to turn around.

_ 'In fact, you could say I have been watching you since you first arrived in this meager city.' _

"Wait! I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" She turned back around to face me. "Is something wrong with your room?"

"No, everything is fine with the room. I'm just curious about someone you mentioned."

"Ah, like I said, it's no big deal. I over-reacted."

"No, that's not it." I took a step closer. "I've met her and I am curious if you have been spying on me for her."

"I--" Her figure stiffened as a look of surprise took over her expression. A smile quickly feigned to cover it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir."

"Who is she, Aya? What does she want from me?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about such information--"

"You have to! I need to know what is going on."

"GALACTICA TORNADO!" A powerful wind-like energy shot past Aya heading straight towards me. I narrowed my eyes quickly raising a hand to counter it. I managed to cancel the attack before it reached my form.

"Crow-san!" Aya turned around to face a tall woman with a less than modest attire. Long dark hair trailed down the back of her figure and a cold glare met my view.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Damare, obaka-san!" The strange woman pointed a finger at me.

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't know Japanese, Crow-san."

"Nani ga iitai no, Seireen?" The woman hung her head seeming to be annoyed. "Kiite!" She looked up to me again. "You will not succeed in getting the Sailor Crystals of this planet. I have come on behalf of Madame Galaxia to tell you to come to the Tokyo Tower. She says that even someone as stupid as you can figure out where that is."

"Why you--"

She looked to Aya. "Iki masho!"

I went to make a lunge at the woman but I was not quick enough. Their figures began to distort before disappearing completely. Hmpht! Tokyo Tower, eh? I would find that place no doubt and settle this once and for all.


	12. Tokyo Tower

**Tokyo Tower**

I didn't arrive there until nightfall for reasons I will leave up to your own interpretation. It was better off in any case. The area was well lit from the luminance of the glowing tower that could be seen from damn near anywhere in the city no doubt. I was cautious of my surroundings bracing myself for anything. As far as I could see there was nothing other than various humans walking about the streets nearby and the sound of various vehicles driving by on the main roads.

I looked up and was met with a large glare directly above from where I was standing. It appeared to be a window of sorts. How strange. A sudden glow of light exploded through the window-like structure and before I knew it shards of glass began to fiercely rain down towards my figure. I quickly created a magnetic field around myself to keep from getting impaled. It was at that moment various other windows on that massive structure began shattering and raining down shards of glass. There was no escape from it. Several people around the building began screaming and fleeing for their lives. I didn't particularly care, nor make any attempt to save any of them from the disaster at hand. This was mostly because of the fact that they were the very beings I despised, humans, and furthermore beings of no use.

When the gleaming display of lethal rain stopped I gradually let my forcefield down, becoming significantly more weary than I was when I arrived here. I expected something unpleasant to occur but not nearly to that magnitude especially without even coming face to face with the enemy.

"How nice of you to finally show up."

I turned around to where a woman in a long dress stood with her arms crossed seeming completely unfazed by what just happened. So it seemed she had realized the disadvantage of her other attire from our last run-in and that amused me slightly. However, though _slightly_ amused I didn't show it in the least. I was more preoccupied with the apocalypse that occurred mere seconds ago.

"What in the hell was that all about?"

"'That', was for keeping me waiting."

"Interesting, and here I thought we were at a point of being 'civil' with one another. Anyway, what in hell do you want?"

"Hmpht! Unfortunately, I have decided not to kill you, just yet anyway."

"Oh? Do tell why the sudden change of heart."

"It appears we have a common problem, and I might just have a use for you."

"Any proposition you have for me you can forget it."

"Even if that includes getting rid of Chaos?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "While the thought has crossed my mind how exactly does this benefit you? And more importantly, how does that benefit me?"

"It rids me of an annoyance, and it rids you of whatever it is threatening to blackmail you with. In short, it rids us of a common enemy."

"An enemy? Is that not what I am to you as you are to me?"

"I did not say you were no longer an enemy. However, perhaps we could put aside our differences for this one exception."

"What about that 'star' business you accused me of?"

She let out a cynical laugh. "You are powerful, but you cannot possibly handle the power of true stars. I have seen this for myself first hand. It was after our last battle I finally figure it out, which leads me to have been right about you all along." A pause. "Chaos used our motives to pit us against one another, why, it surely had to have been in an attempt to get rid of me."

"What makes you so certain it was just to get rid of you?"

"I have my reasons that shall not be disclosed to the likes of you. Needless to say, all you need to know is that it has committed an act of betrayal against me that is unforgivable. Why on Earth do you think Chaos would seek out someone with the abilities you possess if not to try to destroy me? To destroy _you_?"

"I would not doubt it. With that said perhaps it wants to off both of us for whatever reason. I would not rule out being a threat as a reason."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you consider working..." She hesitated before continuing. "_together_..." The very word seemed to be much of an effort to speak. "of sorts, to get rid of Chaos?"

I smirked. "It seems to me you are having a bit of difficulty asking."

"Will you, or will you not?" Her tone became impatient.

"What needs to be done?"

She smirked. I could tell this was going to be a long night and began to wonder what the hell I was getting myself into now.


	13. To The Bitter End

**To The Bitter End**

"If we combine our powers there is a good chance we will be able to defeat Chaos once and for all. Then, both yours and my problems will go away."

"I am having a difficult time believing it will be all that simple..."

"Do you have a better suggestion? You cannot possibly be that stupid to think you alone can defeat it."

"But I do not trust you."

"The feeling is mutual. However, this is more important. We do see eye to eye on at least this, yes?"

"I suppose so..." I trailed. I really didn't have much of a choice at this point, but no matter. "So what of this 'star' business you speak of. What do you mean by the 'shine of star'?"

"Everyone has one, but those that shine forever are those of Sailor Soldiers -- The Sailor Crystals! I will bring you to the birth place of stars. Strong ones, weak ones, this is where they all reside -- in The Galaxy Cauldron. It is there where all Sailor Soldiers can be reborn again. That, is what separates me from you."

"I have but one question. Say you were to die there, at the birth place of stars. Do you believe that you will be reborn again, even if your physical body is destroyed?"

"Were you not listening to anything I just told you? Hmpht, what a bother."

"Well do you?"

"I do not plan on dying there. However, if the Sailor Crystal is destroyed, all hope of rebirth is lost."

"So you are not completely immortal." I smirked.

"I am more immortal that you will ever be, and hence, actually have a valid reason for claiming God-like abilities. In any case, I will transport us to the holy land of stars, the Galaxy Cauldron at Zero Star Sagittarius. This is where Chaos resides."

"Very well then."

A flash of golden light exploded around us and we were immediately transported elsewhere.

"So, this is the holy land of stars you speak of. How interesting. It does not look like anything that great." I began to walk around seeing nothing of the grand array of shines and so forth she was speaking of. Just a cliff with a very loud humming noise. Darkness was every where around us and I sensed an extreme evil residing here. It surely had to be Chaos for sure.

"Take a closer look and you will see." Her voice was low but had I been paying attention I would have noticed the surge of power she released towards my backside. Points off for being so trusting of her motives.

I fell forward towards the ledge but managed to stop my figure from falling in. It did take quite a bit of energy to keep myself at bay and I brought my figure back to one knee as quick as I could. My eyes glared to her.

"What in hell are you doing! I thought it was Chaos you wanted to destroy--"

"--You are naive, Magneto. Allow me to explain something to you. Chaos, as it is now is weak. If it is fed an abundance of power, it will grow stronger. However, if that abundance of power becomes too great, it will self-destruct. You possess a great power. I will toss you to the Galaxy Cauldron to feed your power to Chaos. Then, when I have lured Sailor Moon to her grave, I shall knock her into the Cauldron as well. When her power explodes with Chaos, it is at that moment, the wars will end and I will become the supreme ruler of the galaxy!" She turned to face the Cauldron. "Chaos-sama! Surging with power, I bring you the Mutant Magneto, and soon I will bring you the carrier of the Galaxy's strongest Sailor Crystal - Sailor Moon!"

A sudden blast of energy shot up from the Cauldron. The display of power was far greater than I expected and I thought for sure this would be my grave. To my surprise the blast suddenly began heading straight for Galaxia knocking her to the edge of the cliff. She just barely managed to catch herself to prevent falling to her death.

"Chaos...! How..." She trailed as she tried to pull her self back to a stand.

I could see she was struggling. The blast must have taken a lot out of her. She was so weak and vulnerable at that moment. I couldn't help but feel pity for her, but why? Magda, what is it about this person that reminds me of such a feeling from so long ago? I had been tortured all of my life, ridiculed, prosecuted, and outcast, just for my existence. Seeing her like that, so weak and at her end... How disillusioned she had become. It almost reminded me... of myself.

Another surge of energy shot up from the Cauldron. I ran over to her proceeding to use all of my power to create a magnetic field around both of our forms. I felt the shield begin to deteriorate and it was getting harder to fend off the blast. The shield shattered allowing the energy to pass through with ease. I grabbed onto her proceeding to use my body as a shield. When the blast subsided I fell to one knee as my breath became heavy.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm saving your life."

"Idiot, this is war! You should finish me off!"

"I cannot do that."

"Why? I deceived you! I tried to kill you!"

"You are right. You did deceive me, you did try to kill me... But you did not kill me." I shook my head. "Even if it was betrayal that spared me, I cannot let that demon do that to you."

"I am an enemy! You should hate me!"

"But I don't, don't you understand that!"

"But why?"

"In you, I see myself and what I have become. But also, I have found something that I had lost a long time ago. For once, I feel as if that void in my heart has been filled after so long. Some one to protect. If holding onto that means dying on this blasted rock with you, then that is something I am willing to do. I will not go down without fighting to protect what is left our existence."

Her demeanor full of hate and anger changed to something I didn't expect.

"Heh, even after all I have done, you still can say such words to me." She shook her head giving a small smile. "I truly do not understand you people of that rural planet."

"You don't have to."

"It looks like we are going to die here after all...Together - Ironic really."

"I don't mind."

"Erik, I... I'm sorry." There was much hesitation but she finally managed to say it.

Heh, so I finally received an apology from her. It was a shame it was under such circumstances but it all seemed so silly to me now. Everything that had transpired between us, none of it mattered anymore. I had found something far greater than vengeance. It was that feeling that I had with Magda, a sense of wanting to protect some one again... "Galaxia, I..." but it was too late. I was hit with a surge of energy from Chaos as my body flew back into the cauldron disintegrating into nothing. I felt a powerful burning sensation before everything simply went black.


	14. Last

**Last**

_'...The place where stars are born...The Zenith of the galaxy...'_

_'Say you were to die there, at the birth place of stars. Do you believe that you will be reborn again, even if your physical body is destroyed?'_

_'Were you not listening to anything I just told you? Hmpht, what a bother.'_

_'Well do you?'_

_'I do not plan on dying there. However, if the Sailor Crystal is destroyed, all hope of rebirth is lost.'_

I awoke in a bed with a splitting head ache. I thought for sure I had died but this did not look like heaven to me. In fact, it didn't really look much like anything. It was a bare room, small, and with nothing more than a bed-side table and a small T.V. Was I... dead? Or in hell? This sure didn't feel like an after life.

A sudden sound alerts my attention as I look over to the source. It was what appeared to be a robot with the appearance of a female-like structure. It was dressed in a maid's outfit and held onto a tray with a bowl and cup placed on top of it.

"You are awake." It's voice greeted me in mono-tone.

"Who... How long have I been out for? Where am I?"

"You do not remember? According to my recent data input you were driven into a coma a very long while ago."

A coma? So that's what had happened. Somehow I had managed to escape death and arrive back here. How, I am not sure. Perhaps I had indeed been 'reborn'. Though, I wondered whatever happened to Galaxia.

"You are inside of your base of operations in Antarctica." The voice continued.

"A coma? Antarctic--"

"--Magneto."

I arch an eyebrow to a new figure who emerged in the room ultimately interrupting my thoughts.

"...Mystique?"

She didn't answer but instead went on to spewing information to me. "During your coma, there has been recent activity of a strange force. I do not know what it is but it doesn't seem to be the work of any _human_ or mutant we've encountered in the past."

"What more do you know of this matter?"

"See for yourself." She held up a hand to turn on the T.V. A well-known media station came on and there was video footage of explosions and an image of a body with a strange black diamond shaped crystal next to it.

"...This picture taken by an innocent by-stander at the scene of the crime before the body shortly afterwards simply 'vanished into a pile of dust' says the source. It appears this catastrophic event is the result of some freak power. We're unable to confirm whether this is the result of mutant activity or something other..." The sound of a voice from the station rang through the room.

"It's all over the news. This being doesn't seem to be a current threat to_ us_ at the moment, but they do seem to be targeting _humans_. That's not to say they won't do the same to us eventually, whoever this being/_beings_ are."

"Do you know anything else of this matter? A motive? Anything?"

"An anonymous source says this being is after something called a "Sailor Crystal". I've done research but, even with our superior technology I wasn't able to find anything."

I smirked inwardly knowing well what that was and even knew who was behind these acts. I shook my head and simply shrugged in response. "I wouldn't worry too much about this new arrival. Eventually, I am sure we will be able to reason with them and turn them to our side." I smirked.

'Say La Galak Shia', has returned.


End file.
